


Rest in Peace

by fairgge



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:25:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairgge/pseuds/fairgge
Summary: Saying farewell to the man who started it all.





	Rest in Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Just my tiny little way of paying respects.

For one day, heroes and villains came together as one. No battles were fought, no hard words were spoken. Grudges were set aside, and all were silent.

It was a day to mourn.

The world (the universe, really) didn’t understand why the passing of one man was enough to cause such an unprecedented event. A man passing away at the age of 95 - sad, certainly, but who was he to the likes of the Avengers, the X-Men, Loki and Dr. Doom?

But heroes and villains alike came together, bowed their heads and paid their respects. They knew what this one man had been to them all. Without him, they would not have existed.

So together, the extraordinary of the universe stopped everything to say goodbye.

“Rest in peace, Stan,” they murmured.


End file.
